The present invention relates to a mouth protection apparatus and, more specifically, to a bit guard having a construction that allows for easy installation and removal and is designed to properly fit a variety of bit sizes.
Bridle assemblies used in conjunction with equestrian events, horseback riding, etc. have a headstall that oftentimes includes a bit. These bridle assemblies are used with a wide variety of animals, including horses, donkeys and mules. The bit is installed in the animal's mouth and hinges at the corners of the animal's mouth. A rider directs the animal by pulling on the reins in the direction the rider desires the animal to go. When the rider pulls the reins, and consequently the bit to one side, the bit may slide through the mouth of the animal. This occurrence creates discomfort for the animal and lessens the degree of control the rider has when the bit is properly in place inside the animal's mouth. In addition, as the animal moves, the bit may hinge as the rider pulls on the reins. This hinging movement can pinch the corners of the animal's mouth causing considerable discomfort and possible injury to the animal, as well as creating a dangerous riding environment for the rider.
Consequently, a bit guard that is easily installed onto a bit and minimizes the potential for discomfort to the animal and loss of control to the rider would be useful.